Kingdom Hearts
The Kingdom Hearts series is a canon crossover video game created by Square Enix. It combines elements of the Final Fantasy series with various Disney films, including Mulan, The Lion King, Hercules, and Pirates of the Caribbean. About Kingdom Hearts Gameplay-wise, the series is a cross between the JRPGs Square is best known for and real-time fighting RPGs like Zelda. Spin-off titles introduced new gameplay elements such as card-battling and quick-time events, but most of the two main games consist of real-time combat. The story is a massive mash between the realms of Final Fantasy and the kingdom of Disney, with just a little original creation mixed in the middle. Square provides the protagonist, the game design, and some of the characters; the rest, meaning the worlds explored and a whole boatload of other characters, are provided by Disney. The main star of both games is Sora, a teenager who gets ahold of a powerful weapon/artifact known as a Keyblade. Sora quickly gets launched into a quest to find the missing King Mickey and to discover the source of the strange creatures known as Heartless that are attacking all the worlds... and his faithful companions in this fight are Donald Duck and Goofy. It's a festival of cameos and combat from there on out, with all sorts of familiar faces showing up as Sora attempts to locate the King, as well as his childhood friends Kairi and Riku, and to figure out just what exactly is going on that led him to this. The sequel's plot expands on the themes of the first game and introduces possibly the most popular-among-young-girls villain group in history, Organization XIII. Further titles in the series expand on both the history of the Keyblade and the individuals within Organization XIII. In the PPC The Kingdom Hearts canon is practically designed to appeal to a teenage demographic, and it definitely delivers in that aspect. The fanon that has arisen around the series is one of the fastest-growing and most intense out there, as well as one of the most inundated by fans of yaoi and slashfic. Agents working in Kingdom Hearts need to have extensive knowledge of the inherent canon along with peripheral knowledge of all the canons attached to it. Due to the games encompassing both a great deal of Disney as well as Final Fantasy canon, only the most knowledgeable agents usually end up working in Kingdom Hearts missions. The sheer amount of badfic combined with a dearth of experienced agents has led to a sizable amount of canon damage, particularly in regards to the characterization of Organization XIII (or as some slash writers might say, Orgy XIII). Minis from Kingdom Hearts are mini-Darksides. Agents Native to Kingdom Hearts *Agent Xericka, DBS Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialized in this Continuum Agents are considered specialized in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialized in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents Laura Dukes and Danny Richardson (DMS - Video Games) ** "You Want Nobody To Love" ** "Buy Victory Bonds!" with Cornelius (DIAU) ** "A Failing Grade" with Cornelius ** "We Were Sailing Along..." with Cornelius Agents Not Yet Specialized in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialized, yet. They probably soon will be. * Agents Florestan and Eusabius (DIC) ** "A Heartless Stu Trio" (crossover with Dragon Age) ** "The World Will Definitely End With You" (crossover with Final Fantasy, Kung Fu Panda, and Sonic Universe) * "Attack of the Trans-Dimensional Idiots," Agents Caitlyn and Kimmie (DF) * "The Naga Eyes Mission" (NSFW, NSFB), Agents Caroline Asleif (DMS - Freelance) and Tadkeeta (DOGA) External Links * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/KingdomHearts Kingdom Hearts at TVTropes] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts Kingdom Hearts at Wikipedia] * [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki Kingdom Hearts Wikia] Category:Continua Category:Video Games